Lost and Found
"Lost and Found" is the song for the 2010 film Best Friends Forever: The Movie written by Alyson Stoner, who portrays Amy Abraham, for the Best Friends Forever franchise. Background Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson plans on Alyson Stoner to make her song as a closing number for the movie Best Friends Forever: The Movie, but she has no idea what brand new song she's going to make. Although, she would try using her latest song "Lost and Found", but plans were not selected. This song is only been used for the scene which Stoner plays Amy Montana in the movie playing the song at the party in Disneyland. Unlike the original song, the song was remade. The song was mixed between country music and teen pop with 60 beats per minute. The song was directed by film's director, Duke Johnson. In the movie, Amy Montana has written a song and performs it in front of the audiences at the night out party in Disneyland. Music Video Her first video was released with Alyson Stoner's official music video was released on March 7, 2010, just a month after the first one. This video instead shows inside the movie Best Friends Forever: The Movie with beginning of Stoner's character Amy Abraham singing "Lost and Found" live at the party in Disneyland. One of the people, including Brittney Hilliard (Dakota Fanning) and boyfriend Zack Peck (Dylan Patton), Sasha Henry (Keke Palmer) and boyfriend Nick David (Josh Hutcherson). It than shows clips of the movie with Sasha spotting her boyfriend Nick running fast and past her. Other clips shows includes Sasha staring out the train, in the sky, as she and her boyfriend playing in the pool at night time. At the end of the video, the couples are slow dancing as Stoner sings, and later finishes the song and her character Amy kisses her boyfriend Chris Taylor (Jason Dolley), as the audience cheers. Critical reaction Critics for the song "Lost and Found" were generally positive. Leah Greenblatt of Entertainment Weekly praised: "the song is charming and very romantic". Marla Wilkinson of Billboard magazine praised: "the best song in the Best Friends Forever movie ever". Ted Wilson of The New York Times praised: "the song is much better than Alyson Stoner's original song from Alice Upside Down". Chart Performance Here in the United States, "Lost and Found" made its' debut at number seventy nine at the Billboard Hot 200 on weekend ending of April 10 2010, but than jumped to number forty three on the following week, but to number thirty two on weekend ending of April 24, 2010, due to the increase of digital download 77 percent. "Lost and Found" also made its' peak to number twenty four on Pop 100. In Canda, "Lost and Found" debuts at number seventy two at the Canidian Hot 100, as of number twenty five at Hot Canadian Digital Singles, as well as number fifty eight on following weekend of May 1, 2010. "Lost and Found" reached in Australia at number fifth seven Australian Singles Chart, than peaks at number ninty five at the UK Single Charts of the following weekend of May 1, 2010. Charts References # ^ a b c North Pole Elementary: The Sequel Production Notes - Walt Disney Pictures. VisualHollywood.com. Retrieved 12 March 2010. # ^ a b c Kingston, Amelia. "allmusic } Allmusic. Macrovision Corporation. Retrieved 12 March 2010. # ^ a b c North Pole Elementary: The Sequel Production Notes - Walt Disney Pictures. VisualHollywood.com. Retrieved 12 March 2010. # ^ Wesley Morris of The Boston Globe - North Pole Elementary: The Sequel - Lost and Found. Retrieved 9 March 2010. # ^ Marla Wilkinson of Billboard magazine - North Pole Elementary: The Sequel - Lost and Found. Retrieved 9 March 2010. # ^ Leah Greenblatt of Entertainment Weekly - North Pole Elementary: The Sequel - Lost and Found. Retrieved 9 March 2010.